The Farmers Dilemma
by JdoubleC
Summary: Chiyuki is a city girl with a horrible past. As soon as she could she left the city and moved to a place called Mineral Town. Will she be able to finally find happiness or will her dark past catch up with her?
1. The escape

The Farmers Dilemma 

Summary

Chiyuki is a city girl with a horrible past. As soon as she could she left the city and moved to a place called Mineral Town. Will she be able to finally find happiness or will her dark past catch up with her? 

Rating OT (Older teen)

Chapter 1: The escape.

* * *

A sigh escaped the 18 year old girl as she looked in the mirror. Another day, another fight, another bruise. Yet today was the first time that her father had hit her- when he was sober! Normally her drunken ass father hit her when he couldn't tell who she was and though she was her mother. He really went off on her _Chiyuki_. It had startled her into just standing there and doing nothing. Her mother had walked in to see her husband holding her in a choke hold.

"Tony drop her. She hasn't done anything to you." Sanary Chiyuki's mother called. Chiyuki was an exact copy of Sanary when she was 18. They both had shoulder length blonde hair and icy blue eyes. While Sanary was a bit more settle in her response while her daughter ran at the mouth and really didn't give a rat's ass who she hurt.

"Why should I? She's a little whore just like you! I heard from a reliable source that she's been with at_ least _two different guys in the same week!"

"Who the hell told you that? Was it that boy Frank that happens to hate her? Or was it your _niece_ who want's to ruin her life? None of the people that care about her would ever say anything like that."

Tony just stood there for a minute before he released her. As soon as she was free she sunk to the floor and tried to catch her breath.

"You got lucky this time girl." He stocked out of the room. Sanary looked her daughter over. Things were now getting out of control. She had to get her daughter out of here.

"Chiyuki? Hunnie I think its time that you leave here. It may seem like its a punishment but I bought a farm and put it in your name."

"What? How can I leave you here alone with this _monster? _He'll kill you with out a second thought!"

Sanary just shook her head and sighed. "I've been able to hold him off for years. Don't worry about me. Now the ship leaves tomorrow so I'd go pack now."

Chiyuki stood up and looked at her mother for a minute. "Thank you..." She then gave her mother a quick hug and left to pack. As she disappeared form sight Sanary smiled to herself. Her daughter was the real reason that she had stayed married to the good for nothing asshole. If she was gone then maybe she could leave him with out worrying about her. The farm was in a peaceful town that she had visited only a month ago and she just knew it would be the perfect place for Chiyuki.

"I know you'll do great on the farm, you have what it takes to go far." The smile didn't die as she went to find her husband and smooth things over.

Chiyuki was in her small room and was packing everything that was of importance to her in the boxes that her mother had left her. In a way leaving this hell hold was a blessing. For the last year her father had abused her almost to the point of non-recognition. Not any more. She wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her. She knew that the farm was more then likely in bad shape or else how could her mother had gotten it? They weren't the richest people and her father always knew how much money was in the bank. She shook her head as if that would clear the thought out of her.

"In less then 24 hours my life is going to change. Will it be for the better? Yeah I have to believe that it is for the better... "She muttered to herself as she finished packing her stuff.

Little did she know just how much her life was going to change?


	2. The arrival

Disclaimer. I do not own harvest moon and the closest i'll come is my games. Other characters and story plot are mine :P

The Farmers Dilemma

Summary

Chiyuki is a city girl with a horrible past. As soon as she could she left the city and moved to a place called Mineral Town. Will she be able to finally find happiness or will her dark past catch up with her?

Rating OT (Older teen)

Chapter 2: The arrival

The next morning Chiyuki and Sanary had to do things quietly and carefully as to not wake up Tony. Last night when Sanary went to talk things over with him he made it_ painfully clear_ that Chiyuki was going _nowhere_. Yet Sanary was determined to get her daughter out of the place no matter what the consequences where to her. They moved quickly and everything was ready to go before 7 in the morning. It seemed that they were able to pull off the greatest escape and not be caught.

The two were standing outside as the taxi pulled in front of the curb. Sanary looked at her daughter. A smile touched her lips but it didn't touch her eyes. They was a mixture of fear and pride two things that were never in her eyes these days.

"Momma..Don't worry I'll be okay. You raised me to be strong. I'll never forget this place or what you've done for me. Thank you." Chiyuki gave her mother a hug.

"I guess its time for you to get going." With a sad smile she watched her daughter get in the vehicle and start to drive away. Before it got out of sight the front door opened and Tony ran out screaming at it to come back then he turned on Sanary.

"How dare you! You went against my orders!"He back haned Sanary. Chiyuki who had been watching from behind the back window of the taxi. Tears sprang to her eyes and she pounded on the window.

"Mama!!!!" Tears were falling and she just knew that this had to be a mistake. She shouldn't have left and now her mom was alone with the crazy bastard.

"Sit down miss." The driver looked at her through the mirror. He noticed the tears but not the reason why.

"hic. Sorry." She turned around and sat down praying her mother would be able to stay safe. In no time she was on the boat that was taking her to her new home.

On the bright side it was almost summer and she had graduated. She was leaning over the rail and didn't notice the boy staring at her from behind.

"Excuse me miss?" She turned to face the person talking to her. Chiyuki turned and saw herself staring into the eyes of a boy wearing a purple bandana.

"Yes?"

"I've been coming to mineral town for years since i was a boy and this is the first time i've seen you."

"I'm just moving there myself." a smile on her lips. She hoped that this boy wouldn't ask her anything about why she was moving. Luckily he didn't but he did ask her something almost as important her name.

"I'm Kai." The boy said and he put out his hand as if he wanted chiyuki to shake it. She needed to think fast! If he didn't get a name then he would know something wasn't right!.

"I'm Rosalind. Rose for short." She too put out her hand and shook Kai's. After a moment the two were just staring out at the sea.

"Rose, once we get to mineral town I'll show you around."

" Thanks I could use it." They shared a smile and then the horn blew out signaling that they were at the harbor. After a few minutes Kai got off the boat and was greeted by a bunch of people. Chiyuki hung back not sure if she should get off or not.

"Hey guys there's someone that you should meet. Come on out now." Doing as she was told Chiyuki came off the boat and everybody especially all the girls stared at her.

"Um..Hello."

* * *

A/N well there we go i think that this story is diffrent then my others. I needed a reason for the farmer to leave the city so i came up with this. In case anyone got confused she changed her name so her father can't find her as easily. I still don't have a paring yet so please vote for who you think she should end up with. The person with the most votes wins. 


	3. The village idiots

Disclaimer. I do not own harvest moon and the closest i'll come is my games. Other characters and story plot are mine :P

The Farmers Dilemma

Summary

Chiyuki is a city girl with a horrible past. As soon as she could she left the city and moved to a place called Mineral Town. Will she be able to finally find happiness or will her dark past catch up with her?

Rating OT (Older teen)

Chapter 3: The village idiots.

* * *

"Um..Hello." Chiyuki looked at the faces of the villagers. The girls looked as if they were going to rip her throat out with their teeth. Then there was the guys who looked as if they were on cloud nine staring at her. All the guys thought that she was something like a eye candy. In a way they were right because chiyuki was really pretty. 

Chiyuki had never done well in the spotlight. Even when she was a child she never wanted to be in the spot light so she was just was a face in the crowed. Having everyone staring at her sent her into her own world. She was paralyzed with her own shyness.

Kai noticed that Chiyuki had frozen in place her eyes opened wide and a silent scream frozen on her lips."Rose?!!" Kai ran up to where she was and noticed that she was trembling. "Rose? Whats wrong with you?"

"Kai whats wrong? Is she okay?" Doctor asked as he stepped forward closely followed by Eli.

"I don't know. I mean- I only meet her today and this didn't happen before." He tried to shake her.

"What- are- you- doing?" Chiyuki's head snapped back and she was awaken from her trip to lala land. Kai just looked at her. What had happened.

"Sorry. I sorta zoned becuse there's so many people." Chiyuki spoke quitely and she blushed red. Why did she always get so spacy when there were loads of people?

"So your _Rose?_" Carter asked trying to change the subject. Luckily everyone else got the hint and followed suit.

"Yes i am." She knooded hoping that her mother put the name in the farm of her grandparents. It would be harder for people to trace her history if they didn't know who she was.

" Do you need help to find your farm?" Kai asked as he through his arm around her shoulders. When she knodded kai waved to everyone else and lead her out of there.

Once they were out of ear shot Karen asked "Do you think they are a couple??"

* * *

well there we go. I know the chap was short but i hadn't updated for a while please r&r 


	4. Home sweet home

Disclaimer. I do not own harvest moon and the closest I'll come is my games. Other characters and story plot are mine :P

The Farmers Dilemma

Summary

Chiyuki is a city girl with a horrible past. As soon as she could she left the city and moved to a place called Mineral Town. Will she be able to finally find happiness or will her dark past catch up with her?

Rating OT (Older teen)

Chapter 4: Home sweet home.

""Do you think they are a couple??" Karen whispered into the group. This was the first time they were meeting Rose and Kai seemed awfully comfy with her.

"I don't know.. lets reserve judgement here. Kai is a good guy so he might just only be helping her out." Carter called out. He wasn't one to pass judgment on anyone so he was trying to neutralize the situation.

"Kay..." The crowed disappeared from the docks and headed back to there homes.

At the farm...

"Come this way Rose its only a little further." Kai called as he entered the farm. Chiyuki let out a gasp as she realized how beautiful the farm was going to be. All the buildings where new and seemed to be in great shape.

"How? This place must have been expensive! How did mom get the money to pay for this." Chiyuki felt herself smiling. Her mom had pulled it off.

Kai noticed her smile and felt relived. After they had left the dock Rose had been quite. She didn't say anything to him on the way down to the farm. It reminded him of his first time in the town.

As Chiyuki went to open the door to the barn and look around a boy about 2 years older ran into her knocking her to the ground.

"Uff." As she looked up at the boy her heart skipped a beat. Was it really him? They man that had broken his promise to her- her family. Was this that same boy she grew up with, looking up to him for support? Was this really her brother or a image from her imagination?

"Rose? Are you okay?" Kai asked as he extended a hand to her for support. Quietly she took it and looked over Kai at the boy. There was a resemblance that was just to uncanny to fake. The blonde hair, the icy blue eyes like her own.

"Chris?? Is that you?" The blonde boy nodded his head and she launched herself into his arms. They held each others embrace for a couple minutes before letting go of each other. Kai felt a ping that was unnatural for him. He was after all king of flirts.

"Kai-" Hearing Chiyuki's voice brought him out of his trance. " I want you to meet Chris- my older_ protective _brother." Hearing those words were almost worst then a death sentence. Chris was known for not getting along with any of the guys his age.

As they shook hands the message in Chris's eyes were as clear as if he said them. _Hurt her and your ass is mine. Believe me you'd wish you were dead._


	5. Author's note

Ok, I don't know if i should continue this or not. Please let me know if this is a story worth saving!


End file.
